Utility poles are used to support overhead power lines and other public utilities. Traditional methods of supporting a utility pole include using one or more guy wires at the upper end of the utility pole to laterally brace the upper end of the utility pole in the vertical position. In some environments, such as soft soils, guy wires may be ineffective in bracing utility poles. Over time, wind loading on insufficiently braced utility poles has caused utility pole tipping, resulting in the weight of the conductor failing the line.